Phantom Wedge
|related = Phantom |dashtype = |inttxd = |roadspawn = No |carcols = |wheeltype = |flags = |modelname = phantom2 |handlingname = PHANTOM2 |textlabelname = PHANTOM2 |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Jobuilt Phantom Wedge is a modified variant of the Phantom, featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Import/Export update. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Phantom Wedge, as the name implies, is a modified version of the Phantom with a large, defensive metal wedge added to the front to ram vehicles. Its appearance appears to be heavily based on the used by Adam Savage and Jamie Hyneman in their last episode of the popular show Mythbusters, in the Grand Finale, where they used it to plow through all the props used in their long-lasting run. The Phantom's hood has been removed in order to fit the massive structure that connects the wedge to the truck, composed of welded bars placed on part of the front fenders and to the rear area of the vehicle. The Phantom itself appears to have a rusty appearance and now has two headlamps placed on the roof. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The vehicle's wedge makes the already-heavy truck a threat against other road users. Surprisingly, the Phantom Wedge has better acceleration and top speed than its basic counterpart, given that, instead of the traditional box-shaped engine, the Phantom Wedge utilizes a more powerful V8 engine, seen in the manifolds. The badges are retained from the regular Phantom, stating it is a supercharged 24 valve engine, despite no supercharger being present. The vehicle's exposed engine means the visible timing belt functions, rotating the cams and crank, similar in fashion to the Franken Stange and Tornado Rat Rod. The Phantom Wedge can be practically advantageous over its similar counterparts with a similar feature, the Armored Boxville and the Ramp Buggy. However, like these two, it can be damaged by ramming multiple cars, leading to the disability of the vehicle. When the truck's engine starts to emit smoke from its sides, it means that the Phantom Wedge is receiving too much damage and its engine will stop working if the player continues to use it to ram vehicles. Unlike the Phantom, the Phantom Wedge can carry three additional passengers on the back, with two sitting on either side ladders and one on the rear end, near the tow hitch. GTA Online Overview (rear 4) V8 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD (rear 4) |rsc_image = }} Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' PhantomWedge-GTAO-RSC.jpg|The Phantom Wedge on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *The Phantom Wedge appears in the fourth Special Vehicle Work mission, Asset Seizure, used by the crew to smash through LSPD police cars, in order to retrieve seized drugs. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased from Warstock Cache & Carry for $2,553,600 or $1,920,000 (SecuroServ trade price). Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA V Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Content in GTA V Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA V Category:Commercial Vehicle Class Category:Vehicles manufactured by Jobuilt Category:Semi-Trailer Trucks Category:Trucks